Chernarus Defense Forces
Chernarussian Defense Force Chernarussian military has been trained by Western armies in past years, but it retains weapons and equipment of the Soviet Army, its direct predecessor. Its main task during the past years for was to fight challenging counter-insurgecy campaign in the mountaineous regions of Northern Chernarus. Important Facts *Equipment of CDF soldiers is a mixture of older gear, modern kevlar helmets and camouflage fatigues based on Soviet airborne uniform design. Soldiers are armed with AK-74 rifles, PKMs and other personal weapons of Eastern provenience. *CDF uses whole spectrum of Cold-War era vehicles: T-72 main battle tanks, BRDM-2 and BMP-2 personel carriers, UAZ cars and Ural trucks. *High mobility of CDF troops in the mountains is ensured by Mi-17 transport helos. Close air support is provided by Su-25 attack jets and Mi-24 Hind helicopters. *Although there are no „special forces“, Chernarussian soldiers always serve in place of their origin and thus know local conditions, which is especially useful for protecting locals against extremists. *Recent training with NATO armies and foreign help enables CDF to cooperate with USMC and efficiently fight the insurgency. Weapons Systems AK-107- ''' The '''AK-107 is a Russian 5.45 mm assault rifle developed from the AK-100-series and features a "balanced" operating system, similar to that used in the AEK-971. In this case, the designation AK does not indicate Avtomat Kalashnikova but Alexandrov/Kalashnikov. The revised designation indicates the incorporation of a new gas system, designed by Youriy Alexandrov, for Kalashnikov-pattern rifles. G36 The G36 is a selective fire 5.56mm assault rifle, firing from a closed rotary bolt. The G36 has a conventional layout and a modular component design. Common to all variants of the G36 family are: the receiver and buttstock assembly, bolt carrier group with bolt and the return mechanism and guide rod. The receiver contains the barrel, carry handle with integrated sights, trigger group with pistol grip, handguard and magazine socket. PKM The PK is a 7.62 mm general purpose machine gun designed in the Soviet Union and currently in production in Russia. The PK machine gun was introduced in the 1960s and replaced the SGM and RPD machine guns in Soviet service. The PK machine gun can be used as a light anti-aircraft weapon when it is put on an AA mount. One feature typical of Soviet machine guns is that the standard model feeds from the right and ejects its spent cases via an ejection port on the left side of the weapon, as opposed to the right side ejection port seen in most Western machine guns. RPK The RPK (Ruchnoy Pulemyot Kalashnikova, Russian: Ручной пулемёт Калашникова or "Kalashnikov hand-held machine gun") is a 7.62x39mm light machine gun of Soviet design, developed by Mikhail Kalashnikov in the late 1950s, parallel to the AKM assault rifle. It was created as part of a program designed to standardize the small arms inventory of the Red Army, where it replaced the 7.62x39mm RPD light machine gun. Presently the RPK continues to be used by the armed forces of countries of the former Soviet Union and certain African and Asian nations. The RPK was also manufactured under license in Bulgaria and Romania. FIM-92 Stinger The FIM-92 Stinger is a personal portable infrared homing surface-to-air missile developed in the United States and entered into service in 1981. Used by the militaries of the U.S. and by 29 other countries, the basic Stinger missile has to-date been responsible for 270 confirmed aircraft kills It is manufactured by Raytheon Missile Systems and under license by EADS in Germany, with 70,000 missiles produced. It is classified as a Man-Portable Air-Defense System (MANPADS). RPG A rocket-propelled grenade (also known as RPG or Rocket Launcher) is any hand-held, shoulder-launched anti-tank weapon capable of firing an unguided rocket equipped with an explosive warhead. RPGs are very effective against lightly-armored vehicles such as armored personnel carriers (APCs) or unarmored wheeled vehicles, as well as tanks . CIF-5 (XM8) The XM8 was a developmental U.S. military designation and project name for a lightweight assault rifle system that was under development by the United States Army from the late 1990s to early 2000s. The Army worked with the German small arms manufacturer Heckler & Koch (H&K) to develop the system to its requirements in the aftermath of the OICW contract, for which H&K had been a subcontractor to ATK. Although there were high hopes that the XM8 would become the Army's new standard infantry rifle, the project was put on hold in April 2005, and was formally adopted by the Chernarus Arms Incorporated (CIF) on . Armor , Helicopters and Aircraft T-72 The T-72 is a Soviet-designed main battle tank that entered production in 1971. It is a further development of the T-62 with some features of the T-64A (to which it was a parallel design) and has been further developed as the T-90. Chronologically, and in design terms, it belongs to the same generation of tanks as the US M60 series, German Leopard 1, and British Chieftain tank. BMP The BMP-3 is a Soviet amphibious infantry fighting vehicle, successor to the BMP-1 and BMP-2, which entered service with the Soviet army in 1987 and was first observed by the West in 1990. BMP stands for Boyevaya Mashina Pekhoty (, literally "Infantry Combat Vehicle") ZSU A self-propelled anti-aircraft weapon (SPAA, also self-propelled air defense, SPAD, or self-propelled anti-aircraft gun, SPAAG) is an anti-aircraft gun or surface-to-air missile launcher mounted on a mobile vehicle chassis. The Russian equivalent of SPAAG is ZSU, for zenitnaya samokhodnaya ustanovka, ("anti-aircraft self-propelled mount"). Specific weapon systems include machine guns, autocannon, larger guns, or missiles, and some mount both guns and longer-ranged missiles. Platforms used include both trucks and heavier armored fighting vehicles such as APCs and tanks, which add protection from aircraft, artillery, and small arms fire for front line deployment.Anti-aircraft guns are usually mounted in a quickly-traversing turret with a high rate of elevation, for tracking fast-moving aircraft. They are often in dual or quadruple mounts, allowing a high rate of fire. Today, missiles (generally mounted on similar turrets) have largely supplanted anti-aircraft guns, particularly in the minds of generals and military planners. Anti-aircraft guns are still deadly against aircraft at short ranges (within a few kilometers). Mi-24 The Mil Mi-24 (Cyrillic Миль Ми-24, NATO reporting name 'Hind') is a large helicopter gunship and low-capacity troop transport produced by Mil Moscow Helicopter Plant and operated from 1972 by the Soviet Air Force, its successors, and over thirty other nations. In October 2007, the Russian Air Force announced it would replace its 250 Mi-24 helicopter gunships with 300 more modern Mi-28s and possibly Ka-50s by 2015. Mi-8 The Mil Mi-8 (Russian Ми-8, NATO reporting name "Hip") is a medium twin-turbine transport helicopter that can also act as a gunship. The Mi-8 is the world's most-produced helicopter,and is used by over 50 countries. SU-25 The Sukhoi Su-25 (NATO reporting name: Frogfoot) is a single-seat, twin-engine jet aircraft developed in the Soviet Union by the Sukhoi Design Bureau. It was designed to provide close air support for the Soviet Ground Forces. The first prototype made its maiden flight on 22 February 1975. After testing, the aircraft went into series production in 1978 at Tbilisi in the Soviet Republic of Georgia. Russian air and ground forces nicknamed it "Grach" ("Rook"). MiG - 29 The Mikoyan MiG-29 (Russian: ; NATO reporting name: Fulcrum) is a 4th generation jet fighter aircraft designed in the Soviet Union for an air superiority role. Developed in the 1970s by the Mikoyan design bureau, it entered service with the Soviet Air Force in 1983, and remains in use by the Russian Air Force as well as in many other nations. The NATO name "Fulcrum" was unofficially used by Soviet pilots in service. The MiG-29 along with the Su-27 were developed to counter new American fighters such as the F-15 Eagle, and the F-16 Fighting Falcon.